User talk:Dream Focus
Main Page Not every wiki has the mainpage called "Main Page" infact, many dont. See Main page article on Wikia Help. If you would like move the mainpage back to main page (something i would suggest against doing, it makes it harder to find the wiki), you can request to adopt this wiki, and do the proper method for moving the current mainpage to the new name, PLEASE stop just copying the CONTENTS of the page to the new name, you are not keeping all the edit history when doing that, and there are other settings that need changed also. --Uberfuzzy 00:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) NOSurrender Um i still dont understand how to use the wiki talk thingy hahahahaha ^^ ' and about that whole Reika thing, my apoligies on that. its been a long time since I read it cuz gantz takes forever to release new manga chapters. N0Surrender You just used it. And mistakes are fine. I have trouble starting articles, so I prefer someone else do it, and then I can figure out what to add and modify. Your contributions are appreciated. Remember, the Discussion thing you click on, will be a different Discussion page each time. Each article has its own Discussion page attached to it. And after you write something on a discussion page, click the ~ symbol four times to sign your name. Dream Focus 22:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Gootchaaa ;) 02:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Dreamy, For the Weapons and Targets, do you think they should have their own pages? I mean...its not really a waste of paes since there is only 46 articles so far...it'll expand it more and give us something to pluuus!! I got lots of piccies for them and that advanced gantz suit in color hhehehhe. So is it alright If I go for it?N0Surrender 03:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :The Gantz_Targets have their own page already. Just no one added any pictures or other information about them yet. I think the weapons and equipment go together, since there isn't that much. Also, the advanced suit has a weapon built in, the palm blaster, so where would you stick it? And would the mech be on the weapons page, or the equipment? Best to have weapons and equipment together I think. Dream Focus 14:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) For each Target should have their own page, I mean....It could fill the page up pretty well with details of their appearance, how the team fought them and their special abilities. I know thw Nurhiyohn or w/e its called will fill a page up. 18:01, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Gantz adds 8 each mission, from the number that survived previously theory *At the first mission, there are 10 hunters, two of which(Nishi and Butter Dog) were there previously. So that's 8 new members. *In mission 2, there were 13 people total, including 5 that were there before. Once more, than means 8 new members. *In mission 3 there are 15 people at the start. That includes 6 that were there before, and would've included 7 had Gantz not killed the biker punk between missions. Seven survived before, and if you had 8 new ones, that'd be 15. Since one of these seven got killed, Gantz added someone else to take their place. Then Kurono pisses off Gantz, and gets sent in alone. After that, Izumi and Kurono, both return to the room, with 8 new people which survive. But there were others added in addition to that do to his massacre. These people were brought in by an invent other than the normal means Gantz does it, so doesn't disprove that he is set to bring in 8 additional members to the number that previously survived. *In the ring mission, they had 9 people from before, so got only 6 new ones, no one ever brought over past that point, by the normal means(not counting when they were someone was touching them, or in the massacre event). How many were brought over for Oni missions? I need to go count. On the Osaka team mission, it happened so suddenly, Gantz didn't have time to bring over new people, or perhaps since he had 10 that survived before hand, he figured that was enough. Dream Focus 03:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) new users Looks like we got two more users editting this place, but watch out for PeobeHume, she or he has more spelling mistakes than I do. Between you and me Dream I don't want these new users erasing all I edited.N0Surrender 00:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see them too much erasing. Its good to have more people participating. What is your opinion on which picture of Kishimoto and Reika to use? Dude, I don't know if your a female or male, buut...use the one showing more skin. One of Gantz's themes is Sexxy big breasted women and i loove it. ;D N0Surrender 03:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Also, on one last note, I hate when those two bastards changed it, cuz originally it was you and I doing this entire Wiki which is fine but I don't want some noobie changing those piccies of Reika and Kishimoto. Leave it like it is because there is no damn problem. Go with the one you want and if one of those noobies change it then undo it. I'll help ya out. N0Surrender 03:32, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I thought the second one was just an awful picture of her. And Kishimoto's image was changed as well. I need more opinions. Which do you think is best? Might even find a better picture of Reika in her Gantz suit. Dream Focus 01:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Current storyline Did you remove that current storyline thing i put up?N0Surrender 09:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::No. I moved it to the bottom. You can't have the current storyline, before the plot explaining the series. Just seemed out of order. Scroll down, its still there. Dream Focus 09:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Character names in the 1st Volume You remember that old cancer patient? Do you know what his name was? I don't his or that blonde guy. --Imgantz2 16:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Their names are both listed at http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Gantz_Hunters_at_each_mission as well as other information, such as how many points everyone got, what they used it for, and who died where. Every character ever on the missions shown is listed there. Dream Focus 17:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Pathetic Thats your title, deleting useful information anyone else adds then claiming it as your own. You pages are also poorly written. You're pathetic :Can you give an example? No one owns the wikia, anyone able to add to it like the regular wikipedia. There is a tag up front saying the original was at the wikipedia, before it got deleted, I preserving the information by bringing it over here, and then letting it grow many times larger than it was. Dream Focus 14:37, 18 April 2009 (UTC) =other updates= gantz revived a copy of kurono for Reika and the Gantz chapter 297 page 16 for the vampires. Gantz chapter 297 page 8Darthwin 14:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I know. I added it to the end of List_of_Gantz_Hunters_at_each_mission. You aren't allowed to link to places that host illegal copies of manga, so I remove the link, and just left the page number references. That's for getting involved and contributing though. The more editors, the better. Dream Focus 17:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Message The welcome tool will automatically sign the name of the last sysop, wikia staff, or wikia helper who made an edit. If you want it to always sign welcomes from you, you can change the default behavior. Check out help:Welcome tool for the options. -- Wendy (talk) 21:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I saw your message on Help.wikia about the welcome tool default. I'm glad that you set it to @sysop, so that it works the way you want it to here. As Wendy said, the @latest setting gives a welcome from the most recent admin, staff or helper -- it's not any random person that comes by, but it does sign with a staff member if they come to your wiki. That's set as the default because there are some wikis where the admins have all left a while ago -- if it was always set to have the admin welcome, then people could get welcomed by someone who hasn't been around for a year. But for active wikis, yeah, @sysop is better! :Anyway, let me know if you have any more questions about it. Take care! -- Danny (talk) 16:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) To Dream_Focus Do you think you can check on the pages ive done to see if its adequate? :Good work BloodzDog. You found some pictures to upload. One picture of the common Oni attacking some Gantz hunters, that a perfect shot since he sums up what was going on, and then you have a picture of their main boss as well. Good picture of the Ring alien also. Dream Focus 21:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Heey there buddy Long time no see, since March I think? I've been off reading other manga, etc... ya know how it is. Anyways i will be contributing from now on til October hits Soo let me know on anything that needs work. was thinking about giving the weapons their own page of info, to gives more articles on this wiki, Ya know. N0Surrender 01:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :If you can suggest any manga is good at Gantz, I'd appreciate it. Gantz isn't going to have a new issue for awhile, they releasing just the Gantz/Minus novels. Someone added some pictures recently of the various aliens on their mission page. I think the most recent revelations haven't been added in yet, that guy in Germany messing with everyone's head, claiming everything was a game for their amusement. Dream Focus 02:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Tae Kojima page Somethings wrong with the Tae Kojima page and it wont let me fix it. Whoever edited it messed it up. ^BloodzDog :The noinclude tag was added for whatever reason. Not sure. The Wikia use to stick those automatically everywhere. I fixed it by removing that, and then Googled, finding it in other articles and removing it also. I previously had erased it when it appeared and caused a problem. You should've been able to edit it though. Just look for the noinclude part, and erase that.Dream Focus 12:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Gantz/Minus Seriously, I think we should have more info about the prequel to Gantz. It wouldn't be bad to know what happened with Nishi and why did he called for his mother just before he died during the Tanaka Mission and of course more info about Izumi. Selemanecu 21:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :If someone finished translating the Gantz Manual, or the Gantz Minus series into English, I'm sure that information would be added. As it is now, you'd have to find someone who spoke Japanese to tell you what was going on. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Gantz Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 02:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *Those interested in Gantz might be interested in other manga and anime as well. I'll add the link. As for the "From Gantz Wiki" thing, I honestly never noticed it until now. If someone is copying pages of content from here, as they do the regular Wikipedia, its good to have it there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Edits We tend to be going at this editing thing together :D :Remember to sign your post please. And yeah, I'm always active here and on my other wikis, checking them all each day. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Yeah thanks for the edit on the abridged series page, I wanted to put it in and I rambled and I didn't know how to fix it XD (LiancoZ 08:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC)) :That's how the Wiki works. Everyone adding and editing things until it sounds right. I'm glad you mentioned he had an update. Part two of it was very funny. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi i just want to say i like the idea of a Gantz wiki and i can get some infos but can you take a lock at my posts because my englisch is not the best? :Look, not lock, and English, not englisch. And yeah, I always check on what new users are doing. Glad to have more people around. And don't worry about minor mistakes. I normally only notice because Firefox has an automatic spellchecker that points them out to me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok thanks and i try not to make that many mistakes. ::Always sign your post at the end with four of the squiggly ~ things at the end. That makes your name appear. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Fillah iz wein I created a filler article for a character, with more then one sentence, fillah!!! (Take a look :D) its not perfect I did it in one flush, I'll edit it in time, I'm sure you will to! (LiancoZ 22:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) Gantz/EXA Hey thanks for the welcome, I was just here to update the status of Kei Kishimoto as she is the main character of the new novel Gantz/EXA and I thought it would be good if the Gantz wiki could inform the public about her appearence there, I have not read the novel myself as I don't understand Japanese but it appears that the Kishimoto from the Tokyo team (or at least some form of Kei Kishimoto) is back in that novel, and is a main character, I understood the basics of the novel and have added them to the Kei Kishimoto article. AvidMantis 17:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't even realize that existed! I just made an article for it at Gantz EXA. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I added pictures from 7 of the 8 covers. I can't find a good scan of chapter 2. I think the other two pictures are from the cover of the two collections it was published in. Not sure. Or was it just one collection? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Dream Focus, I work for Wikia and the suggestions for Twitter wasn't spam; and if you check our anime twitter account, the Gantz wiki was received favorably. It's a Wikia account for all anime wikis so I hope you'll talk it over with other admins about it, I think it'll help you get more users and traffic to your site. Kate.moon 19:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey! How is it goin'? I am new to this wiki though I have accounts on other wikis.So what is your take on Gantz? 01:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously I like it, or I wouldn't have created this wiki, and spent so much time on it. ;) Welcome. If you have any suggestions about how things should be added or changed, let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) New additions of characters from the 3rd mission As you can see, their are new pages on the wiki of new characters. This is all well and good but the pages have 1 or two pictures and about a sentence or two of content. As I like to do, whether or not this is right is another question, I like to put it in a description box of the characters appearance, there death etc. I will do this in time, so the wiki is more informative (LiancoZ 17:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC)) Thank You Thanks for the welcome. I'm kinda new to the series but it seems promising. Hockey Machete 02:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 03:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Did we get enough traffic to warrant the extra ads? This and my Taylor Swift wiki are the only ones that have it, while my other wikis don't. How many hits per month do you need before they decide to add in extra ads. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) question/request. Is this wikia in use at all and if so are you still online on here regulary. Please give me a sign of life within a week, since I'd like to discuss several things about this wikia (mostly the make up) with you.(OnePieceNation 22:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC)) :Yes I have been online here regularly since the day I made this Wiki, years ago. Go ahead and state what's on your mind. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :man that is one hell of a surprising quick response, very unlike of wikias that I personnally find to be in serious need of expansion. Which I feel this wikia needs to, it first and foremost needs a clear and synoptic overview and main page, not just a copy of the wikipedia's article on the series, secondly it needs to become a bit easier to use, so pages should be made for arc's and saga's (I intend to open a forum topic about this) and for the series itself. To keep it short, I feel that there is a need to re-do the entire make-up of this wikia and I have a strong urge do it all myself however, experience has learned me that big change should be discussed in great detail with all those who are a big part of this wikia, however since I just started here I really don't have any grounds for demanding this in any way shape or form, that is why I will make this request of you. please give me one year to prove myself (In this year I will be making a lot of character pages, pages for all the chapters, for all the episodes and for the two movies) as a dedicated member of this wikia. During that year I will also open quite a lot of forums concerning with re-doing this site, after that year I would like to be done with most of the re-doing and broadening of this site, in total I plan to be very active (when I can) on this site in the next one and a half years, after which I would like you to consider making me an admin of this site so I can also gain experience in that field, Yours sincerely OnePieceNation (OnePieceNation 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC)) ::I did a lot of work on the Wikipedia page, so that's why some of that got ported over here. Somethings I edit here first, before going over there to change the same thing there. Been awhile since I did that though. I agree, proper story arcs would be great. All the missions have their own articles already but this could be expanded of course. Gantz Targets And I doubt it'll take you a year to prove yourself. Just edit what you think needs editing. Any major change on the main page of course you need to create on a testmain page first, and then get feedback from all the editors around here. I think when the Gantz movies came out, I should've fixed things, and then asked to be put in the Wikia spotlight to bring over more people. Any help is always appreciated. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, that explains and excuses the copying from the wikiapedia page, thank you for responding within seconds. I will do my very best to broaden, expand and deepen this wikia to the best of my abilities, expect the coming of a lot of new character pages the following weeks and also several forums about the make up of the sites. Yours sincerely OnePieceNation (OnePieceNation 21:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC)) I just created a forum page in the help section of the forums, yet the forums aren't really any part of the site, if you want please do one of the following, refer people to the forums or tell me where I can put this discussion otherwise. Yours Sincerly OnePieceNation. (OnePieceNation 21:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC)) :::Just post on the main page's talk page. That's where all discussions usually start at in the past. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC) done, thank you for your help. PS: You may removing the page I created in the forums(OnePieceNation 02:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC)) Mistake I made a mistake while adding catagories to cool guy1 and cool guy3, I added that they are part of the osaka team, which they aren't, I tried for a logn while to remove them, but am unable to. Is there something I missed on the add sections or do I simple not have the rights(admin status) to remove catagories from pages. Please answer me soon, (OnePieceNation 17:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) :Anyone can add or remove categories. I remember an odd error they had years ago on another wikia where if you tried to edit a section it'd not allow you, but if you clicked edit at the top of the page you then could. Try that and see if it works. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :no it doesn't show up on the edit page, not even in source mode, only the gallery I just added shows up in source mode, and when I click the add catagorie button, I can only add catagories not remove them. So please tell me how you removed them. (OnePieceNation 17:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) ::Clicking on http://gantz.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cool_Guy1&action=edit shows you no category at all? What sort of things do you have running? You have twinkle, or whatever else there is on perhaps? That must be making it so you can only access categories through it, and it has an error in it. Try turning that off and reload. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::no I don't have anything like twinkle running, I don't even know what it is. My browser is Firefox, but that most likely isn't the problem. It most probably is the fact that I am a regular user, since admins always can see the complete source of a page and regular users can't. (OnePieceNation 18:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) :::Click on this and they'll check. If there is a problem they'll be able to fix it. They might've messed something up during a hidden update. If this affects all regular users on this wikia, or all users on all wikias I'd like to know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Before reporting anything are you perfectly sure that the fact that you are an admin doesn't have anything to do with, If you have another account on wikia (which isn't an admin here) could you please check if in that admin account you are still able to see the catagory part of the source code. Personnally I am pretty sure it has to do with you being an admin since I have encounted wikia that do allow you to edit catagories through source mode and wikia's like this one that don't allowe you to access/edit the catagories through source mode. (OnePieceNation 18:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) ::::I just logged out and tried it. I see the categories listed on the right, and you can click the garbage can icon that appears next to them when you move your mouse over them, and delete a category. If an IP address with zero edits can do it, you should be able to do it as well. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is how my edit page looks in source mode on cool guy three, I have the code for the picture on the top, then the writen info, followed by the gallery, but not follewed by a catagorie list, ::::however when I put in a catagorie myself by typing it Category:Characters who have ever appeared on the Osaka Gantz team, I can see it on the source page as text and on the visual page as a little green template box. It might indeed be my browser, so to check I will try removing it tommorrow when I am at school. (OnePieceNation 21:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) :I disable Adblock Plus on this wikia. Try that and reload a few times to make certain it actually reloads. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) baffled everything went wrong when posting my last reply, I somehow now added a catagorie to your talk page, sorry for that, however I have now found out that for some odd reason I can add catagories through the source page but I can't remove them. I added the catagorie osaka team this way to cool guy1, then I published it and saw the catagorie tab change, then I went back to the source page and the catagorie that I just typed there had suddenly disappeared again. I am baffled and at my wits end. (OnePieceNation 21:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) :fixed. Its fine. Put a colon before the word category if you just want to show the code not have the result. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC)